White Elephant in the Room
'White Elephant in the Room '''is the 28th episode of Season 25. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii find a lonely White Elephant calf in the Electric Enclave of the Fantasy Forest, which Kwazii names Splint because of a splinter in its foot. They bring it back to the Gup-TD only to find out that White Elephants are powerful magical animals that can be hard to control. Plot The episode begins at the Electric Enclave where Captain Jake and Kwazii are driving around in the DJ Jeep, searching for a herd of White Elephants, which are white-colored elephants with red ribbons wrapped around their waists. They can’t wait to see the moms and their little calves, but just then, they hear the sound of a baby elephant nearby as Kwazii stops the jeep and uses his super hearing to hear the sound coming from the bushes. It sounds like a magical baby elephant in trouble, and it is when a baby White Elephant came out of the bushes limping, just as Captain Jake and Kwazii discover why: it has a big splinter on it's foot, which gives Kwazii the idea to name the baby white elephant Splint, after the big splinter on his foot. While Kwazii comforts Splint, Captain Jake pulls out the first aid kit, finds some tweezers, and then uses it to gently pull the splinter out. After the splinter is out, the pirates decide to take Splint back to the Gup-TD for safety until they can find his herd. Captain Jake takes some leaves and gets Splint to follow him and Kwazii. Meanwhile, back in the Gup-TD, Skully prepares himself a nice lunch of crackers while Sofia finishes adjusting the codes on a new size changing invention called the Mega-Mini-Sizer, but it is mostly for Captain Jake since he doesn’t have any shrinking powers like her and Kwazii. It sounds like fun, especially when the Disney Junior Club is on a picnic, as long as Captain Jake and Kwazii don’t eat Skully’s crackers. Just before he could eat his crackers, Skully turns to see the pirate pals luring a baby White Elephant with leaves into the Gup-TD HQ. When Sofia and Izzy saw the baby white elephant coming in, they were allures by his adorable looks as the girls ran up to him and Kwazii introduced Splint to them and explains that he and Captain Jake found him lost with a hurt foot, the Captain Jake concluded that they’ve got to get him (Splint) back to his herd as soon as they can. Comfortingly, Sofia gives Splint a gentle rub then goes to get him a band-aid while Izzy will get a visual and see if there are any white elephant herds nearby. While Izzy did that, Sofia came back to clean Splint’s injury then places a band-aid over it just as Splint wraps his white trunk around her neck to show him his thanks just as Kwazii bets that the little White Elephant is hungry. Sofia says that they have lots of milk, but Captain Jake says that White Elephant milk is a lot different than the milk they buy in grocery stores or have in the fridge; however, a little soy milk is okay. While Sofia gets the soy milk, Skully will feed on his crackers, but before he could eat them, he goes to get some water. After typing into the computer, Izzy finds the location of a nearby white elephant herd that might be Splint’s family just when Sofia comes back with a bottle of soy milk to feed Splint with as he drank the whole bottle until it was empty. He was really hungry, Sofia said, amused by how fast Splint drank his milk. Then when Skully got back with some water, he sees that Splint was about to step on his crackers as he shouts "NO!", but it was already too late as the baby white elephant crushed his lunch into pieces! Skully looked down at his broken crackers in dismay and Sofia tells him soothingly that Splint didn’t mean it, just as Splint takes away the parrot’s jug of water to take a drink with his trunk as he squirts some into his mouth, and then blasts more water at Izzy’s computer, frizzing it and making Izzy slightly annoyed as she says with a groan that Splint is a control panel frizzer, but Sofia defends Splint by saying that he didn’t mean it and that he is so sweet and harmless while cuddling him. The pirates then decide to go find Splint’s family before dark and Sofia says to them they should leave the baby white elephant in the Gup-TD HQ as she and the gang will be fine, as long as he stays away from his crackers, Skully said when Sofia sends him a slight glare, making Skully change the subject by saying that Splint can stay as long as he wants. Outside, Kwazii and Captain Jake were already on the search for Splint’s mother and the rest of his herd. They see a group of male white elephants, but no moms or their babies. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Hearing * Growing Power Characters * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Izzy * Cubby * Skully Fantasy Forest animals * White Elephant (Splint) * Other White Elephants Trivia * This episode is based on ''Elephant in the Room from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 25 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 25 images Category:Sofia images Category:Izzy images Category:Cubby images Category:Skully images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Season 25 episodes based on cartoons